Saving Me
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: "Stay true to your heart and you'll find your salvation." One-Shot! Don't own Fairy Tail!


He panted, exhaustion kicking in. He knew he couldn't win the battle, he ran. He was alone, separated from the others. He was completely out of magic. Yet, he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to his fatigue. He heard my name being called, the voice sounded so strained, yet familiar. The empty city streets he had been running through vanished. He only saw a picturesque nothingness. He called out for his grandfather, then his friends, then for mercy. Then he did something he never expected; he called out for a celestial wizard, one he had put through hell. "Lucy!"

He saw a light appear in front of him and he lunged of it, only to fall onto a worn wood floor. The aura around him felt familiar and his senses told him he was safe. He felt warm hands cup his face as he looked up to find the very same celestial wizard he called out for in a worried state.

"Someone get Wendy!"

He smiled and placed a hand on top of the one holding his face. He choked out that his was fine, slowly regaining his voice as his attempts to reassure the sobbing blonde mage became more and more in vain. She tried to summon a spirit only with no such luck. He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm fine." He managed with a hoarse voice.

"You need to rest. Stop trying to be strong for me. Please, Laxus, I'm begging you."

He blinked at her. "Lucy, I'm fine. I'll get some rest soon. I need to know I'm safe first, even though you saved me."

"Of course, I'd save you." She laid her left hand on his right one. He noticed the cool metal on his skin and looked down. His chest tightened the longer he looked at it.

"When did that happen?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes at his question. "You don't remember our wedding?" Her voice quivered as she spoke. "If this is some cruel joke, it's not funny, Laxus!"

He was shocked, to say the least. He married Lucy? He married the same girl he traumatized during the Fantasia Festival. Snapping out of his shock, he squeezed her hand. "I'm sure after Wendy looks at me, I'll remember it all."

She gave him a weak smile. "You're right."

An older version Wendy came crashing through the door with an older version of Mira following after her. Quickly looking at Lucy, he realized she looked older, too. Laxus's ears perked at the familiar sound of his own heavy footsteps. This information told him he was no longer in his world. Instead "this-world-Laxus" stood in front of him, immediately smiling at Lucy.

"I'm home, Lucy… What the hell is going on here?!"

I blinked at him. "What do you call this place? It isn't Earthland. Lucy would have never married a guy like me. I almost killed her and her friends I'm not from here and I'd like to return to Earthland."

This-world-Laxus and Lucy blinked at him before smiling a knowing but soft smile at him. "You may think that now, present me, but that's not the case. She's waiting for you to grow a pair and confess to her. You took three years to say something about your feelings and that was because Mira had finally cornered you about the locket you keep tied to your belt loop." Future Laxus pointed to his waist. Lucy unclipped the very same locket he had pointed to from her neck. He already knew what was inside; a picture Mavis made Lucy and Laxus take when they visited Ryuzetsu Land. I held it in my hand firmly as I watched her open it. There the picture lay.

He grew scared. _What if I go back and mess this future up?_ He thought.

"Give it to her and she'll understand completely. You don't even have to say her name." Future Lucy held out a silver key. "Send him back, Horologium."

Suddenly, he was encased in a wooden box with a glass door. He laid his hand on the glass as Future Mira placed a bundle of blankets in Future Lucy's arms. It was a baby. He and Lucy have a child together. Future Laxus looked Laxus directly in the eye and said, "Stay true to your heart and you'll find your salvation."

_Salvation… Lucy's my salvation. My savior. The person that'll purify my entire being, _Laxus thought. Laxus felt light headed as he faded into the space-time continuum. He watched as images flitted by, but one he managed to look at clearly. IT was one of him and Lucy looking at the stars in the forest._ That's what I'll do. I'll take her to the forest to watch the stars. Maybe we could go swimming in the lake out there too._

He fell out of the box and landed heavily on the cobblestone road just outside a pink apartment building. He launched himself into an open window overflowing with the scents of vanilla and strawberry. He was welcomed with a scream. He managed to talk her into going with him.

Of course, the rest of the night is history.

* * *

_**So Hi guys! This is just a little LaLu I wrote down on paper during school forever and a day ago, found it and decided to type it up and post it. :) Yay!**_

_**I wanted to give you a little update on somethings I have in the works.**_

_**I have a LoLu for my Imoto! It'll be posted soon. Dunno when. Sorry.**_

_**I am working on the next chap of Hated with Love and Goodbye. Dunno when they'll be updated though. Also Sorry. I'm really bad about being consistent. **_

_**I hope you liked this!**_

_**-Jay, signing off**_


End file.
